Psytrance Releases
Welcome to The wiki about psychedelic and progressive trance since august 2008. :Psychedelic ::Ekoplex - Journey Of The Turtle - (Ektoplazm) - 2008 ::EVP - Holographic Consciousness (Wildthings) - 2008 ::The Zap - Big Bang (Tip.World) - 2008 :Progressive ::SunControlSpecies - Rush Hour EP - (Iboga Digital) - 2008 ::Kino Oko - Alphabetically Divided Highway - (Tribal Vision) - 2008 ::Solano - Under The White Flag - (Iono Music) - 2008 ::VA - Leave A Drama (Pure Perception Records) - 2008 ::VA - Waldfreakquenz 2 - (Waldfrieden Events) - 2008 :Full On ::VA - Orientation Vol.4 - (Dacru) - 2008 ::Imix - MindWaves - (Digital Drugs Coalition) - 2008 ::Injection - Choose To Live - (Phonokol) - 2008 ::SynSUN - We Are The World - (Phonokol) - 2008 ::VA - Perceptions - (Escape) - 2008 :Dark / Night Psytrance ::VA - Macao - (Yabai) - 2008 ::Slug - Hardwired - (Nexus Media) - 2008 ::Faxi Nadu - Modern Knight - (Digital Drugs Coalition) - 2008) ::VA - Urban Freaks - (Metatron) - 2008 :Ambient ::VA - Ease Division 3 - (Spiral Trax) - 2008 *Zillion Mental Anarchie Records / Greece *Ektoplazm / Canada *Zenon Records / Australia *Escape Records / France *Pure Perception Records / South Carolina *Waldfrieden Events / Germany *Lotus Omega - Recycle Bin - 2000 / Psychedelic Trance *Autonomech - Cryptic Witch Bliss EP - 2008 / Progressive Trance *VA - Bush Food - 2007 / Progressive Trance *Sensient - Zone Effect EP - 2007 / Progressive Trance *Shadow FX - Direct Influence - 2007 / Progressive Trance *Sensient - AntiFluoro - 2006 / Progressive Trance *Krumelur - Paramoral - 2006 / Progressive Trance *Criss Source and Marc O' Tool - Hot Spot (2008) / Progressive House *Criss Source and Marc O' Tool - Showtime (2007) / Progressive House *Tetrameth - Psychological Pyrotechnics - 2006 / Progressive Trance *Cujorius One - Creating A Second Sun (2006) / Tech Trance *Sensient - Pressure Optimal (2005) / Progressive Trance *VA - Intelligent Manipulation (2005) / Progressive Trance *Soul Kontakt - Deliverance EP (2008) / Full On *Ekoplex - Enter The Dragon EP (2008) / Psychedelic Trance *VA - Permutations (2004) / Progressive Trance *VA - Eyes Rolling (2003) / Progressive Trance *VA - Zila (2003) / Psychedelic Trance *VA - African Spirit (2002) / Psychedelic Trance *The Flash Brothers - Elements 003 (2008) / Progressive House ; Genres * Psychedelic * Progressive * Full On * Dark / Night * Suomi * Tech * Forest * Ambient * Other ; Browse * Artists * Labels * Links Ease Division 3 We have now arrived to the third chapter in our successful downbeat and chill-out series... Eleven exquisite tunes selected by swedish electronic music composer Magnus Birgersson, more known as Solar Fields. His first album 'Reflective Frequencies' was released 2001 on french label Ultimae. Today Magnus has released five full length albums and is a well established name in the ambient music scene... Read More Kino Oko - Alphabetically Divided Highway After the masterpiece called 'Lost Entertainment', released 3 years ago by Russian label Horns n Hoofs which is still echoing in progressive and experimental sphere of psytrance scene, now we proudly welcome the release of second album from genious Polish artist and sound designer Grzegorz Manuszewski aka Kino Oko. 'Alphabetically Divided Highway' is even more conceptual and deep than 'Lost Entertainment'. Kino Oko now decided to erase all the borders between genres and make a totally unique fusion between almost all of today's popular electonic music genres. All the tracks has very special story and message which is very rare these days, when music is made to be sold and played for one season. This album is definately not one of those releases, this is timeless music which, i'm sure, will not lose its charm even in the far future. Highly recommended release, for all those who dive deeper! Review by Mutation More Info VA - Sea Of Vapours Zenon presents Sea of Vapours, a double cd compiled and mixed by label Dj - Nokturnal. Featuring fresh tracks from the cream of the Zenon crop, this 2 disc package contains one cd smoothly mixed for your home listening pleasure, and another with the standalone tracks. After nearly a decade of performing Darvin is honoured to commit his Nokturnal incarnation to the Zenon sound: smooth, intelligent and most definitely nothing but psytrance. Darvin is excited to represent a label which is home to so many incredible artists and he is eager to showcase the Zenon sound at gatherings around the world. Other Highlights *Wizzy Noise - Renaissance - (Harmonia) *Liquid Soul - Love In Stereo - (Iboga) *VA - Chacruna - (Neurobiotics) *VA - Set:9 Desert Selections - (Iboga) *VA - Ease Division 3 - (Spiral Trax) Expected Releases for Upcoming Period *Braincell - Frequency Evolution - (Glowing Flame) *Flame On Fire - Mission Emotion - (Dance N Dust) *OOOD - Fourthough - (Phar Psyde) *Will-O'-The-Wisp - Long Sleep Plain - (Cosmicleaf) *Mubali - Shenanigans - (Trishula) *One Tasty Morsel - Illogitechnicallity - (Zenon) *Kaya Project - And So It Goes - (Interchill) *Neural Rectifier Syndrome - Problem, Reaction, Solution - (Last Possible Solution) *Kliment - The Perpetual Ritual - (Electrik Dream) *Chromosome - DMT Cowboys - (Vertigo) See Full List! Pure Perception Records Pure Perception was created in 2007 with the goal of releasing high quality, underground electronic music to the world. With sounds ranging from progressive to ambient, minimal to psychedelic, tribal to techno, and everything else in between all having a unique vibe and distinct atmosphere... See Label Profile __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse